Hypeshipping Drabbles
by Kenny-chan
Summary: They've done so much for each other, and he knows why. Even if she doesn't. Hypeshipping KendallXClint
1. Table of Contents

WC: Here's the table of contents!

Drabble 1: Bullies

Drabble 2: Give One to Her!

Drabble 3: Jealousy

Drabble 4: Even If It Kills Me

Drabble 5: Anxiety

Drabble 6: Instinct

Drabble 7: There

Drabble 8: Kiss

Drabble 9: Realization

Drabble 10: I Envy You!

Drabble 11: I Love You 


	2. Bullies

WC: I'm sorry! I had to do it! Barry is just too cute! Of course, I call him Clint, but, whatever... Anywho, since I am way too tired and lazy to explain, Clint will!

Clint: This is going to be a drabble set for Hypeshipping, which is the name of the shipping that WC has given to KendallXClint. *blush*

WC: X3 Aw, you're so cute when you blush! But yeah, Hypeshipping drabble set. Because I just love him that much.

When they were little, he was always telling bullies to leave her alone and that they were going to regret being mean to her when she was the World Champion. And they would go away. But they would come back.

And he would tell them to shut up again. Neither knew why he did it; she figured that he didn't want to see her hurt, but why? He also figured that that was why he did it; he didn't want her hurt.

But why?

~~~ 


	3. Give One to Her!

WC: New drabble! Yay!

Disclaimer: I no own.

When they started their journey, he told Prof. Rowan to forget about him, but give a Pokemon to her. Both the elderly man and the girl were shocked; he was shocked because they were so young and couldn't be that responsible; she was shocked because it was so out of character for him. Was he doing it because he didn't want her to get discouraged? Was it because he at least wanted her to get out of Twinleaf Town, even if he had to stay? Even then, why did he still want to go?

He had a feeling that he wasn't doing it to become Champion anymore; he wanted to go on a journey because he would know where she was and he would be able to make sure she was safe.

~~~ 


	4. Jealousy

WC: I'm thinking about replaying HeartGold and Platinum...Probably will.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Ash wouldn't be in EVERY season.

When he saw her out of the Trainer School window with that boy-Lucas, he thought his name was-a strange feeling washed over him. He was...jealous. Jealous of the fact that Lucas was holding her hand and pulling her close to him when the creepy guy appeared. He grit his teeth; he had done the same thing at Lake Verity when they saw that weird blue-haired guy.

But, why was he jealous?

~~~ 


	5. Even If It Kills Me

WC: I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Every time after that when he would see her, he would blush, because half the time, he would literally run into her and fall on her. And that is embarrassing. He didn't really mind that she always beat him, but he acted like it. He got a strange feeling that she liked his attitude like that, and if he stopped acting like that, she wouldn't want to be around him anymore.

And if that if ever happened, if she ever wanted to stop seeing him, then he would stay away.

Even if it killed him.

~~~ 


	6. Anxiety

WC: ... *still trying to deal with the silence in her mind*

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep doing this?

The next time they saw each other, he had already gotten his 7 badge, and was about to enter Lake Acuity, telling her that she would have to get another badge to get up there.

And he was anxious for that to happen.

~~~ 


	7. Instinct

WC: I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! ...No I don't.

Disclaimer: *shakes head*

Shortly after, she entered the lake, to see a purple-haired woman standing over him, saying that he was weak and stupid for thinking he could protect Uxie. She then walked past her, and she ran to him, kneeling down.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Did you-?"

"That's right! I couldn't protect Uxie!" he snapped. Tears were flowing from his green eyes, but he made no attempt to wipe them away. She reached a hand up and wiped them away as he continued to talk. "It's not about winning or losing anymore. It's about getting stronger," he stated. He turned to her and then looked away; why was she still there? He had failed, and she just sat there like she didn't care. Why? Then, when he stood up to leave, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into an embrace.

He realized with a shock that tears were running down her cheeks. "I'm so glad you're safe," she said, though it was muffled by his shirt.

And it was by instinct that he hugged her back.

~~~ 


	8. There

WC: WAHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THE SILENCE!

Disclaimer: No.

He rushed up to the peak of Mt. Coronet. That's where she had to be...

And that meant that he had to be there with her.

~~~ 


	9. Kiss

WC: Pretty cute... LIKE, OMG! I HAD A COMMENT! YAAAAAAAY!

Disclaimer: Nada.

When he got there, she was about to take on two Galactic Commanders.

Like he was gonna let that happen.

He rushed forward and entered the battle, making it a tag battle.

And they won. She turned to give him a hug, which he returned of course, but when she pulled away, he was wearing a sad face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"This is where we hit the wall, Kendall," he said. "I loved going on this journey and battling with you, but I have to go now." He smiled at how cute she looked when she was confused. "But you're capable. You can take care of things from here on out. I know you can. I can do this, though." He healed her Pokemon and then hesitated, before leaning forward and placing an innocent kiss to her cheek, leaving her blushing.

"Clint, w-what was-?" she began, but he cut her off.

"Gotta go," he said before taking off.

And his lips still tingled from when they had touched her skin.

~~~ 


	10. Realization

WC: Yay! I'm a dense idiot! ...Hey, wait!

Disclaimer: *glare*

He was over-joyed when Prof. Rowan sent word that she was returning to Twinleaf Town. And when she entered town, he was the first thing she saw. And before she knew what was happening, he had her in a fierce bear hug. While he had been returning to Twinleaf, he had finally realized why he had done all of those things for her.

~~~ 


	11. I Envy You!

WC: ...Meh. No comment.

Disclaimer: Stop reminding me!

The next time he saw her, she was about to go to the Pokemon League. She was standing on the beach, looking out at the sea. It was warm in Sunnyshore City, so she had removed her light blue over-coat, revealing her red tank top underneath it. Her hands were on her hips, and the wind was blowing her auburn about her shoulders. He ran up to her and said, "Hey, Kendall!" She turned to smile at him and replied, "Hi, Clint."

He looked at the badges on her scarf and counted them. "What the... You went and got all eight badges of Sinnoh!" he exclaimed. "Aww, you... That's wicked! I envy you!"

"Thanks," she said.

"But don't think you've won! Because I'm going to be the toughest Trainer ever! You just watch me!" He turned away. "Before I was dreaming. I just wanted to be like my dad. Now things are different. I thought about what being a Trainer involves. I thought about what Pokemon are. We're going to get tougher one step at a time! I'm not gonna challenge you now. I hate to say it, but you're stronger than me. But not a whole lot stronger. Just a little. About a yard? Nah, not even an inch. ...What I'm trying to say is that I'll catch up to you in no time. If you don't hurry to the Pokemon League, I'll leave you in my wake!" And with that, he ran off.

~~~ 


	12. I Love You

WC: The final drabble! I actually finished this in one day! Yay! I think I might do another called 'First Time For Everything'. I'll also be putting up a poll. Please vote on it~!

Disclaimer: For the love of-!

He saw her at the Pokemon League gates. She was about to get her badges confirmed when he ran up to her. He challenged her and she won.

But he didn't care. He gave her a quick hug, whispered, "Good luck," and raced off, finally giving into his feelings for the girl.

I love you, he thought. I love your smile, your laugh, the way you never give up, the way you stick by the people you care about, the way you have so much love to offer to everyone, I love everything about you.

Even if you can't figure it out.

WC: There it is, my lovelies! My first drabble set! Hope you liked~! 


End file.
